Little Ribbons
by Weskette
Summary: Cid asks the meaning of the ribbons that are on Yuffie's, Tifa's, and Cloud's arms. He ends up unearthing secret Yuffie rather not bring up. Oneshot Yuffentine.


_I had this story in mind for a while so I had to write it down. I know they were in memory of Aerith but this had to come out of my mind._

**Little Ribbons**

Cid sat down at a bar stool. He was at 7th Heaven at around 8 o'clock at night. He had had a crappy day and was planning on washing it away with a few glasses a beer.

"Hey, Vince." Cid greeted Vincent who was in his usual seat nearby in a corner. Vincent nodded in reply. "Hey, Tifa, can I 'ave a beer?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied. She set down the can in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Tifa!" Yuffie said as she walked up to her, "Can you help me tie this?" She was fumbling with the ribbon that was around her upper arm. It had caught on something and come untied. Tifa took the ribbon in her hands and quickly tied it in a bow. "Thanks, Teef."

"Do those ribbons have a meaning?" Cid asked unexpectedly. He looked at Tifa and Yuffie.

"Yeah, they have a meaning." Yuffie replied. She sat down in the seat that was next to Vincent. "Hi, Vinnie."

"Hello, Yuffie." He greeted her in his normal monotonous tone.

"Well, what do they mean?" Cid was getting impatient.

"They usually mean dedication to someone." Tifa started to explain, "Mine is for Cloud, and Cloud's is for me. If you look at the end of one, it has the initials of who the owner is dedicated to." Tifa turned up the end of her own ribbon up. Cid could see a _CS _written to stand for Cloud Strife. Cid shrugged and excepted the answer. He took a swig of his beer.

Cid turned to Yuffie. "Who's your's for then?"

"What?" She replied. She had been talking to Vincent instead of listening to the conversation Cid had started.

"I asked ya' who is your ribbon for? You know. Who's initials are on the end of your ribbon?" Cid attemped to explain his question as if he were talking to an idiot.

Yuffie remained silent. Before she could stop him, he reached over and grabbed the end of her ribbon and turned it up.

"No, don't!" She protested. She pulled the ribbon out of his hand. She leapt out of her seat and ran out the door.

"Cid... Why did you go and do that? She won't even tell me who's initials are on her ribbon!" Tifa complained. Cid didn't reply. He was deep in thought.

"Who's intials are...?" He turned to Vincent. "Vince...?"

Vincent hid the concern for Yuffie that was on his face and looked over at him. "Yes?"

"The initials. The initials were _VV_." Cid said.

Vincent looked bewildered. Those were his initials. _VV_, Vincent Valentine. Was Cid trying to trick him? He wouldn't be surprised if he was. But, what if he wasn't? If he wasn't and Yuffie's ribbon did have his initials, then he had to take the chance and go after her. He stood and rushed out the door, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Wheres he going?" Tifa asked.

"Yuffie's ribbon had his initials on it." Was all Cid said and went back to his beer.

* * *

Vincent had to find Yuffie. He had no idea where she might go but he had to try. "Yuffie!" He called in vain. He headed towards the woods. "Yuffie?" He called again.

"Vincent?" He heard a reply behind him. He turned to see Yuffie sitting at the base of a tree. She looked up at him questioningly. "You came? I guess he told you then..." She looked away. He didn't reply. He stood for a minute, thinking. Without saying a word, he sat down next to her. Vincent pulled of the golden claw glove that graced his left hand. He proceeded to pull back his sleeve.

Yuffie watched him do this, wondering what he was doing the whole while. She gasped when he pulled back his sleeve. He had a little red ribbon tied around his wrist.

"Look." He said as he twisted the end so it pointed towards her. In a very neat hand writing _YK _was placed there. Her eyes widened and she didn't know if she could beleive it. That her initials were there. _YK_. Not _LC_, for Lucrecia Crescant or _SR_, for Shelke Rui, but _YK_for Yuffie Kisaragi!

"Really, Vinnie?" Yuffie asked. Instead of answering, he pulled her into his arms. He hesitated for a moment then put his lips against her. His kiss wasn't a statement, it was more of a question. When she kissed back his question was answered and his arms tightened around her.

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent walked back into 7th Heaven holding hands. he hadn't put his glove back on and his ribbon was visible against his pale skin.

When Tifa saw them she laughed and high-fived Yuffie. Cid swore then said, "See, Yuffie? I did you a favor." Then took another gulp of beer.

Yuffie glared at him for a moment. Vincent sat down at his seat and Yuffie sat next to him.

"Who knew such little ribbons could make such a big difference?" She said with wonder.

"I'm glad they did." Vincent said as Yuffie leaned on him. He kissed the top of her head. Perhaps Cid hadn't done such a bad thing.


End file.
